Nabretope crisis
The 'Nabetrope crisis '''was a short conflict that only lasted for 30 hours that was fought between an alliance of The Republic of Aalla, The Kingdom of Raslana and The Kingdom of Oculla against The Republic of Seaotan. Nabetrope is a small region known for being rich in gold. The region has been a source of diplomatic and open conflict between the 2 nations. After Aalla gained the region after the Seaotan War, that ended in 2015, the government of Seoatan changed later that year to a more radical one and decided to reconquer the region from Aalla. Prelude Coup d'etat When the Seaotan War concluded in the end of 2015 after more than twelve years of fighting with the Treaty of Maldani the Seoatans were left with a bitter aftertaste of defeat. With this defeat the population was dissatisfied with the current government and started multiple riots over the capital city of Luanda. Three weeks in the riots and the military forcefully replaced the current government with a under major-general Haseerick Cyurca. The new president promised a more radical and nationalistic governance and promised to right the wrongs done by the former administration referring to the surrender of the rich province of Nabretope. He then executed the majority of the former administration referring to them as 'traitors' on the main square in front of the presidential palace and declared that they will invade Aalla to recover their lost lands. The Conflict Invasion Ever since the tensions in Seoatan started to rise the Aallan government put their military on alert for small incursions of mainly rebels, immigrants or to prepare for small skirmishes but they never anticipated a full invasion force so short after the end of the war. The army of Aalla had a high military presence in Nabretope to stabilize the region and to keep it secure and to put down any riots or rebellions but this force was no match for a head on confrontation with another professional military. The Seoatans come from the north and had no problem defeating the defending forces near the towns of ''Marassaoua and ''Kangara ''on the border. It was only then that the army of Aalla started mobilizing their troops in defense. In the meantime the Seoatan army was able to advance deeper into Nabretope and Aallan territory even capturing the capital of the region, Mobaro. They were able to push all the way to the Kyjarc River which is already deep into Aallan territory before their advance was halted by Aalla and their allies. It was here that they took defensive positions and when allied airplanes were able to attack the Seoatans. Alliance Response The closest allies of Aalla came to its defense: Raslana and Oculla. These three nations are part of the Gulf Allies, a military partnership and defense pact before all three nations joined the Eurion Alliance. Raslana and Oculla both send multiple aircraft to attack enemy positions and halt their advance, Raslana aslo send their Quick Reaction Force to the frontline and Oculla has been gathering their marine corps and preparing a naval blockade of Seoatan. The other alliance members have the obligation to help their ally as they are the one being attacked. All of these nations publicly condemned the action and stated that they will take military actions against the aggressor if they don't back down immediately. As the alliance was preparing their forces president Cyurca announced an unilateral ceasefire from their side and hoped that the three allies and the alliance would accept the ceasefire. He also stated that they would withdraw forces away from the Kyjarc river and only keep a military presence in the Nabretope region. League Response The league was shocked by the action of their ally but did not go as far as condemning the actions. They urged the alliance members to not take military actions against Seoatan but rather economic sanctions as to avoid a full scaled conflict. As the conflict was progressing the league urged its ally to stop the progress and to announce a ceasefire which they complied to do. Civil war The current administration under major-general and president Cyurka was less than a week in power and had almost destroyed the nation. The coup and assassination of a democratic elected president and its administration, the conflict which costs a lot of resources and almost dragging the country into a full scale war. This was unacceptable and the people demanded new elections. The president denied their right to vote as he was in charge thus following the footsteps of its allies which were all autocracies. This decision effectively turned the country into a dictatorship and this was something the people would not accept. They rose to the streets to protest this action and demanded for their right to vote. These demonstrations were violently put down by the police. This resulted into the creation of many armed groups rising up against the government resulting into the Seoatan Civil War. Aftermath The Nabretope region of Aalla in still occupied by Seoatan military forces but as the civil war is progressing the grip is loosening and the border is being closely monitored by Raslanan and Aallan troops. The occasional skirmish happens on the border regions which has claimed 185 lives since the end of the conflict The Occullan fleet is blockading the region and intercepting all military vessels. The EEZ and territorial waters are of Nabretope are therefore challenged and effectively disputed. An ISO peacekeeping mission is also operational inside the region. The dispute has been raised inside the World Council and even the Security Council and but the security council did not reach their 2/3 majority to enforce anything. Seoatan keeps refusing to pull back their troops and claims to have officially annexed the region. Bilateral negotiations have also had no effect as Seoatan keeps claiming the region as theirs. President Cyurka has to keep this territory because this is his only lifeline to keep his presidency and to keep his loyalists on his side. This conflict had a death toll of about 1.200 military lives and an estimated of 4.175 civilian lives during the conflict itself. The continued skirmishes have claimed 185 military lives and violations of human rights such as murder, rape, kidnapping, etc by the Seoatan army have claimed another 12.370 lives. The Eurion Alliance is still enforcing sanctions against Seoatan. The League and Coalition do not participate in these sanctions. The only nations participating that are not aligned with the alliance is Aramei which is a member of the Coalition of Free Nations. The sanctions that are being enforced are: Military blockade of Seoatan and the Nabretope region and trade ban on everything in the transport, telecommunications and energy sectors including oil, gas and mineral resources. Category:Conflicts